


Lip Salve

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, first shuuneki attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much softer can your lips get with a bit of salve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Salve

A sigh of delight escaped Tsukiyama’s lips as soon as he stepped in the apartment, the warmth that enveloped him being more than welcome after the chilly autumn breeze.

“Hello Flower Man!” Hinami greeted, lighting up at the sight of him. She was the only one who got honestly happy to see him, and she didn’t even try to hide it.

“Good evening, little lady. I brought these for you.” He handed her the bouquet and closed the door behind him, pleased to see the happy smile that spread over her lips as she traced the white flowers. “They’re camellias. Beautiful, are they not?”

“They are! Thank you very much, Tsukiyama-san!”

He unbuttoned his trench coat, moving the paper bag he was holding from hand to hand to allow the cloth to slip from his shoulders, hanging it over his forearm before following the girl into the apartment. “So, where is Kaneki-kun?”

“I’m right here, Tsukiyama-san.” The voice he knew by heart called from the living and Hinami led him there, finding Kaneki closing the book he was reading to look up from his spot on the couch to greet him with a small nod.

“Bonsoir, Kaneki-kun.” Tsukiyama smiled, watching as Hinami walked to Kaneki to show him the camellias, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest as he saw the half ghoul smile lightly at her and the flowers.

“Banjou-san left to get some business done for me; I called you so we could get things settled for the next raid. But we are going to have this same reunion twice since I haven’t talked with Banjou-san about this raid yet.” The young man explained calmly after the girl walked off to the kitchen to get a vase. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Non, of course not.” Tsukiyama said with a quick shake of his head, moving around to hang his trench coat over the back of the couch, placing the paper bag he brought on a vacant spot, feeling satisfied with himself when he noticed the curious way the other male looked at the bag.

“What’s that?”

“Oh this? It’s just a little gift.” Grinning, he stuffed his hands in the bag and brought out two packages, showing them to the half ghoul proudly.

“Coffee?”

“Not just any coffee, Kaneki-kun. It’s-”

“We already have coffee, Tsukiyama-san.” Kaneki internally winced at how rude he sounded. It’s not that he meant to be rude sometimes with the other man, but Tsukiyama was already doing so much and he always brought those (beautiful) flowers, and he brought books, and sometimes he even cooked, and Kaneki hated feeling like he was taking advantage of the other.

“Oui, I’m quite aware of that. But these are two of my personal favorite blends, and I thought you and the mademoiselle would like them.”

Right as he was speaking, Hinami came back with a vase half filled with water and the newly acquired camellias. “Two of your personal favorites? They must be very good, Tsukiyama-san! Can we try them now?”

“If Kaneki-kun would like to, then I don’t see why not.”

Both of them looked at him expectantly and Kaneki had no choice but to nod. “I suppose our talk can wait a few more minutes then.”

As soon as he said it, both of them vanished to the kitchen and Kaneki huffed out quietly, shaking his head, pretending he wasn’t smiling as he opened his book again.

-

“Hm…”

“What is it, Tsukiyama-san?”

Hinami spent the past five minutes watching Tsukiyama as he leaned against the counter and stared at the package in his hand with a thoughtful look on his face, a small frown creasing his forehead.

“I’m thinking that the other blend I brought is more appropriate for the evening, mademoiselle. This is one is a bit weaker, so it might be better to leave it for mornings.”

“Oh. Then, would you like me to get the other one for you, Flower Man?”

“Oui, si il vous plaît, little lady. I’ll start the coffee machine while you’re at it.” He handed the package to the girl, smiling softly at her. Honestly, if all of Kaneki’s companions were as pleasant and useful as Hinami was, his life would be so much easier.

-

Kaneki looked up from his book when he heard soft footsteps approaching, seeing Hinami walking towards the couch, a small look of surprise on his face. “You two already finished?”

“No, Onii-chan, I’m just going to get the other coffee Flower Man brought.”

Hinami leaned over the back of the sofa where Tsukiyama’s trench coat was draped over, moving it aside a bit so she wouldn’t wrinkle it as she reached for the other package, trading it for the one in her hands.

Yet, a sharp sound of something meeting the floor reaches her ears and her eyes snap in the direction of it after she had the coffee in her hands. Glancing down, a small shining tin catches her attention and she bends down to pick it up. She was sure it wasn’t hers and she had never seen it around before.

There was a label on the lid, but it wasn’t in Japanese, and she dug her small teeth on her bottom lip in frustration for not being able to read it and find out what it was.

“Onii-chan?”

“Yeah Hinami-chan?”

“Is this yours?”

Kaneki turned to look at the girl, frowning slightly at the tin she was holding out to show him, tilting his head to the side because he had no idea what that was. “No, it’s not…”

“Mademoiselle?” A soft voice came from the kitchen and Tsukiyma poked his head out, looking for the girl. She was taking a bit long to come back and he was afraid that maybe she didn’t find the other package.

“Tsukiyama-san, is this yours?” Hinami asked curiously, approaching the man that was now walking in the living room.

“Oh,” Tsukiyama nodded, smiling and gently taking the tin from the girl’s hand. “oui, it is. It’s my lip salve, maybe it fell from my coat, thank you for finding it, little lady.”

“Your lip salve?”

At that, Kaneki perked up and turned to watch the duo, finding himself strangely interested in the fact that Tsukiyama had lip salve.

“Yes, you see little lady, the blood we consume dries too quickly and sometimes, I can’t clean it before it does, and along with the cold, it was making my lips a bit chapped. So, I bought this to solve my problem.”

Kaneki’s eyes immediately found the other male’s lips and he stared at them while the duo talked, tracing the lines and the curves and trying to imagine just how much softer they could have gotten since Tsukiyama began to use the salve.

They had kissed before, once or twice (three times), when Kaneki was feeling heated after sparring, and Kaneki was always blown away by the sheer softness of Tsukiyama’s lips. All the times had been too quick, too brief, Kaneki always pulled away when he returned to his senses, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like feeling Tsukiyama pressed up against him, or his heart didn’t speed up just a little when he remembered how good those little seconds were.

So yes, he would be lying too if he said he wasn’t very curious to know how the salve felt on Tsukiyama’s lips. Especially if said lips were against his own.

“-And this is how you apply it.”

The half ghoul snapped out of his thought just in time to watch Tsukiyama undo the lid and dip the tip of his index finger in the gooey substance.

Oh.

Never removing his gaze from the scene, Kaneki stared as the same finger was brought up to lips that looked already too soft, resting on the middle of a plump bottom lip before delicately sliding over it, working gently side to side before the ghoul rubbed his lips together, smacking them lightly to make sure his lips were properly moisturized.

_Oh._

Turning his now heated up face, Kaneki tries to bury himself back in the world of his book, ignoring the tingles cursing through his body.

-

During all their reunion, Kaneki’s eyes kept drifting to Tsukiyama’s lips. When the man spoke, he unconsciously held his breath and stared; when he parted his lips to sip his coffee, the half ghoul bit the inside of his cheek; whenever the Gourmet smiled at him, he felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest.

“Hm, Onii-chan, I think I’ll go to bed…” Hinami said softly after yawning quietly, standing up slowly from her spot on the couch beside Kaneki as she rubbed her eye tiredly. Watching the two talk about business had been more exhausting than she thought it would be.

“Oh, ah alright. We won’t take much longer too. Good night, Hinami-chan, sweet dreams.”

“Good night Onii-chan.” The girl smiled sleepily, turning to Tsukiyama who was on the opposite sofa. “Good night, Tsukiyama-san.”

“Bonne nuit, little lady.” The man offered with a smile, waving briefly at her.

Checking his wrist watch, Tsukiyama hummed silently, surprised and a bit disappointed at how time passed so quickly. He wanted to spend some time alone with the half ghoul but he knew if he stayed more, Kaneki would end up telling him to leave and that would definitely hurt him.“I should take my leave as well, Kaneki-kun.”

He reached out, taking the cups they used, mentally congratulating himself as he remembered the smile Kaneki had on his lips once he tasted the coffee made with the blend he brought, moving to stand up.

“It’s alright, Tsukiyama-san. I’ll clean up later.”

“Are you sure, Kaneki-kun? I don’t mind at all.”

“Yeah, just leave it there.”

Kaneki stood up and Tsukiyama thought he was going to clean up now, so he reached out for his cup to hand it to him, only to have his hand gently brushed away by the other. The half ghoul moved around the coffee table, walking calmly to the opposite couch and plopping down on the cushion, some inches away from the man.

“Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama asked hesitantly, eyeing the other ghoul with slightly widened eyes, obviously surprised. Kaneki was acting strange. The man was dense, but even he noticed that the half ghoul wasn’t his usual self.

“I’m curious, Tsukiyama-san.”

“About what?”

“Your lip salve.”

A soft red bloomed across his cheeks as the subject was brought up and Tsukiyama blinked, his hand finding the armrest and squeezing it as he glanced away briefly.

“Hah, well… I’m afraid I… don’t quite follow, Kaneki-kun.”

“Where is it?”

Tsukiyama was getting very embarrassed very quickly. He was positively sure Kaneki would giggle and crack a small joke about it. But nevertheless, he reached into his pant pocket and fished the small tin out of it, presenting it to the boy. “Right here.”

Kaneki took it, looking at the tin with a calm look that unnerved the Gourmet. “Does it really make a difference?”

“Huh? Well, eh, oui, it does… It’s really good.”

Where did he want to get?

Without saying another word, Kaneki took his free hand up, placing it gently over the other’s smooth jaw, his thumb resting over a plump bottom lip. “It really does… Feels even softer than the last time…”

Tsukiyama felt as if he would explode. Neither of them ever brought those three times they kissed up, well, he had tried a couple of times but Kaneki made it very clear he didn’t want to talk about it. But now, now he was the one bringing it up and the boy was also touching him and so gently too!

“Kaneki-kun… I…” Tsukiyama widened his eyes as he was cut off when Kaneki leaned in and ever so lightly pressed their lips together, watching as the other’s eyes fluttered closed.

‘ _Mon dieu_.’

Slowly, hesitantly, Tsukiyama pressed on, hearing a very quiet sound of approval leaving the boy. The man removed his hand from the armrest and took it to the side of the half ghoul’s neck, delicately resting his palm over it, his thumb brushing delicately the underside of a small jaw.

Touching the skin made the Gourmet let out a sigh in their attachment. It was really happening; he wasn’t dreaming nor imagining things again. Kaneki kissed him out of his own free will and wasn’t pulling away like the other times.

Little by little, they were visibly relaxing, their shoulders dropping as they simply brushed their lips together, quiet sounds of contentment leaving them both.

And after a few seconds, they pulled away, out of breath and panting, staring at each other’s reddened face in silence until Kaneki tore his gaze from the ghoul’s eyes so he could look at the small tin he was still holding in his free hand.

“The salve really worked… Your lips are… definitely softer… But I wonder…” Kaneki said quietly, removing his hand from the other’s jaw in order to remove the lid, letting it fall to the cushions. “How it would feel to kiss you while you’re wearing it…”

Slowly, the boy dipped the tip of his index finger in the slightly cold substance just like he saw Tsukiyama doing earlier. Then, flushing hotter than he already was, Kaneki took his pad to the man’s bottom lip, hearing his breath hitch and his lip quiver beneath his touch.

Trying to be calm, the half ghoul dragged his finger from left to right repeatedly; spreading the salve over the male’s lip, making sure everything was properly and perfectly coated before removing his digit.

“Now… rub your lips together…”

As if in a trance, Tsukiyama didn’t even have to think before doing as he was told, smacking his lips together, and never once breaking eye contact with the boy.

Kaneki reached out, cupping the man’s face before crashing their lips together, sending jolts of delight through both of their bodies as their eyes fluttered shut.

‘It’s so… moist…’ The boy thought delightfully, his toes curling at the feel of the moisturized lips brushing against his own.

Kaneki’s hands slowly lowered to caress the man’s chest once he felt hands on his hair, gently tugging and combing through his white locks.

A low sound left Tsukiyama’s throat once the boy’s lips parted after he traced them with his tongue, the kiss turning lightly sloppy as their excitement grew.

“Tsu-tsukiyama-san…” Kaneki breathed out when the man pulled away and began planting kisses on his cheek, down his jaw and then his neck, inching closer to him.

“Kaneki-kun…”

The sound of his name leaving the other ghoul’s lips so hotly made a fire ignite inside Kaneki and he gripped the sweater the man was using, his brows creasing lightly in pleasure.

Tsukiyama kissed the pale neck, delighted and completely blown away by how creamy and milky and downright perfect Kaneki’s skin was, especially on his neck, and he soon found the small Adam’s apple, happily sucking and nibbling on it to his heart’s content. The half ghoul squeezed the other’s thin waist, his head tilting to the side unconsciously, wanting to have more of the gentle caresses he was receiving, secretly adoring the feeling of the still lightly gooey lips against his flesh.

Licking his lips when he finally pulled away, Tsukiyama had little time to get his breath back before Kaneki was all over his neck as well. Teeth, lips and tongue worked and marked him, shudders wrecking his tall frame as a small whimper tore its way through his chest.

“Mon dieu… o-oh Kaneki-kun…” His hands slowly lowered themselves from the silky hair to clothed sides, squeezing them briefly, kneading a small waist, massaging delicious hips before going back up.

Kaneki clawed at the other’s back, slurping and sucking onto the hollow just beneath Tsukiyama’s ear and he could almost hear how fast the ghoul’s blood was cursing through his body.

Moving his right hand lower and lower, Tsukiyama gently hooked his fingers just under the male’s knee and brought his leg up, caressing up his thigh with his fingertips under the edge of his shorts.

Then, next thing he knew, Kaneki was climbing into his lap and Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and brought him closer, crashing their lips together again, tongues meeting as jaws dropped open, pressing up against him.

And he heard it. The soft sound of a moan leaving Kaneki’s occupied lips.

He could feel it; digging into his lower abdomen, very prominent on the black fabric, there was it, the bulge on Kaneki’s shorts, mimicking the hard on Tsukiyama was sporting in his own pants.

Large hands groped the half ghoul’s hips and the back of his thighs before gently feeling up his ass, and Kaneki gasped once it was kneaded over his shorts.

“Aah… Tsukiyama… shit…”

And then, one of the hands left his behind, only to shakily press against the tent on his shorts, making him moan and whimper and gasp all at once, his spine arching beautifully as his head fell back.

“Mon cher…”

Tsukiyama bit his swollen lower lip as he admired the sheer thickness beneath his hand, his eyes shifting between the half ghoul’s flushed face and the bulge he was working. He spread his fingers and slowly caressed the trapped cock, shuddering and almost convulsing when Kaneki fell against his chest and moaned his name against his ear. It was just that dolce. His hands found the hem of the other’s shorts and he was slowly lowering the cloth, licking his lips once he saw a peek of skin already being revealed.

But everything crumbled to pieces when a loud ringtone made their eyes snap open and Kaneki reached into his pockets, digging his mobile and answering it with the calmest voice he could muster at the moment.

“O-oh, Banjou-san… Alright… alright, ok. Bye.”

Tsukiyama mentally wrinkled his nose, wishing he could kill that excuse of a ghoul for ruining such a perfect moment as he moved his hands back to Kaneki’s waist.

“He’s coming back.” The boy explained after he ended the call, putting his mobile back in his pocket before looking back at the ghoul he was currently sitting on. And then both of them blushed.

“Well, uh… Tsukiyama-san, you should probably…”

“Go, oui.” Tsukiyama hurried to his feet after Kaneki did, moving to grab his trench coat and putting it on, moving to the door.

“Bonne nuit, Kaneki-kun…”

“Tsukiyama-san, wait.”

Approaching the man, who had turned around at the call of his name, the half ghoul took one of his hands and brought it up, placing a small tin on the palm. “You almost forgot.”

“Oh… merci, mon ange…” Tsukiyama’s cheeks heated up for the thousandth time that day and the sight only made Kaneki feel just as embarrassed.

“I-I… I’m sorry I jumped on you like that, Tsukiyama-san… your lips were just so soft I-”

“I-it’s ok, Kaneki-kun, I-I don’t mind… I liked it…”

The duo exchanged another glance, and it was all it took before they were all over each other again.

Limbs tangled and Kaneki tried to push the other’s trench coat from his shoulders as they moved backwards until they hit the couch and fell over the armrest, their legs hanging off of it as Tsukiyama landed on top of the half ghoul.

“Ah-… why… why do you wear so many clothes?” The white haired boy breathed out between kisses, clawing at the man’s back as he tried to get rid of that damned trench coat, his hips moving on their own as they rutted against the other.

“A-ah… e-excusez-moi?”

“C-coat a-and sweater... and o-oh… a shirt… Why so… many fucking… clothes…”

“O-oh mon amour…” Tsukiyama breathed out hoarsely once his throbbing cock met Kaneki’s thigh and he began rolling his hips into it.

Their kiss was sloppy and fast and perfect in their mind as their teeth and tongues met and clicked together.

Tsukiyama finally managed to get his hands under the half ghoul’s shirt, slowly sliding it up, revealing the toned abdomen that made his fingers twitch as they brushed over hard muscles, while Kaneki revealed in the sheer strength of the Gourmet’s back muscles as he kept clawing and groping and trying to get rid of that damned sweater.

Just a little bit more.

And the sound of the front door being unlocked reached their ears.

Both were up in an instant, fixing their clothes and moving away from each other just as Banjou stepped in the living room.

“What happened to you guys?” He asked with obvious surprise, his eyes a bit wide as he stared at the two.

Both had their hair completely out of place, they were sweating and panting and visibly red and their clothes were a mess, wrinkled and untucked.

“How long did you two spar for?” Banjou frowned, crossing his arms as he eyed the duo. He didn’t like thinking that Kaneki might have spent too long sparring with that guy; who knows if he wouldn’t try to pull something while Kaneki was distracted?

Kaneki glanced at the man and they shared a knowing look. For the first time, Tsukiyama was glad for how naïve Banjou really was. It wouldn’t be exactly pleasant if he knew what had transpired between him and Kaneki just now.

“Not long enough if you ask me.” The half ghoul spoke first and the hidden message behind his words made the Gourmet’s stomach flutter and he glanced at the boy with a small, almost shy grin.

“Well, since we are done for today, I shall take my leave then.” Tsukiyama announced after taking some more seconds to compose himself and he buttoned up his trench coat calmly.“Bonne nuite, Banjoi-san-”

“It’s Banjou.”

“And bonne nuit, Kaneki-kun. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he turned around, making his way to the front door, trying to ignore his still very much hard cock between his legs and the insistent fluttering in his chest.

“Oh, Tsukiyama-san?”

“Oui?” He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Kaneki call him, and the sight was almost a slap on the face.

The half ghoul had a small smile on his lips, that edged between gentle and playful, those perfect eyes half lidded as they stared into his very core.

“Don’t forget to bring the salve tomorrow. I have a feeling I’ll be using my lips very frequently from now on.”


End file.
